User blog:DerpyandDawn/TDRI Finale My Way
Pre Interaction Chris: Last timne on Total Drama! Flashback Our contestants crashed on a island with no resources what so ever! Bridgette found a phone and gave it to DJ! DJ decided to take his friend Bridgette to the finale! Who will win in this epic finale? STAY TUNED! On total Drama REDEMPTION ISLAND! Plays Bridgette: (CONF: *Is seen crying in the confessional* I am such an idiot! When something good comes in my life..... I JUST RUIN IT! Why am i so gullible? Why am I so weak? I ruined my relationship.... THANKS TO BETH! I am just.... so,.... weak....... I do not even deserve to be here! *cries*) DJ: (CONF: Woohoo! I am gonna win this! There is no way I am gonna lose! I am gonna do this!) The Boat Bridgette: I can't believe what Beth did.... And what I did...... I didn't deserve this..... Why did you even take me to teh finale? DJ: Because you deserve it! Brick was a jerk to you! Plus who cares? Being in a comeptition means you have to go for it! Bridgette: But... DJ: No buts! Now lets get ready! on the dock waiting Chris: HURRY UP! In hate waiting for you nobody's! Bridgette: Yes? *Sighs* DJ: Lets do this! Chris: Before we start.. Lets introduce.... THE ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS! is seen drooling over Bridgette, Samey is smiling and happy for the finalists, Amy is snarling, Topher is twerking, Eva is seen glaring at both of the finalists, Noah simply reads his book, Dakota is seen waving at Bridgette and DJ, Scarlett looks at them in disgust, Harold just says "Gosh!", Dawn is seen mediatating in place, Trent just winks at them, Sam just looks into space, B is seen giving a thumbs up to Bridgette, Max is just scolding everyone about his elimination, LeShawna is seen eating chocolate and winking at Bridgette, Anne Maria is putting on hairspray, Beardo is clapping for Bridgette, Ella is seen playing with birds, Beth is giving a death glare at DJ, Brick is seen not looking at either finalists Chris: Two of these losers will be your helper! So get picking! Picking a Helper Bridgette: I pick Brick! and.... well *Looks at Beardo then to B* Uhh...... Beverly! (CONF: I had to choose B, He is smart! And great at challenges!) B: and stands by Bridgette Brick: Glares (CONF: She actually thought i would talk to Jo?! I would NEVER date a bully like her! ANd then she is mean too me? AND EXPECTS ME TO HELP HER WIN? Heck no!) DJ: Beth! and Ella! (CONF: Beth is great at challenges and Ella is hot! Done!) Ella: *Tiptoes to DJ and smiles* (CONF: Oh yay! I am certainly glad DJ made the finale! He deserves it!) Beth: up and glares at all of them (CONF: DJ is stupid! In finales you have to be harsh! And he picks Ella? *Laughs* There is no way she would hurt anyone! Stupid! Bridgette was smart Brick and B are all pretty strong...) Chris: You can have a little bit to chat with your helpers..... Team Bridgette Bridgette: So we do not know the challenge yet... So what is our strategy? Brick: WHY WOULD I CARE? Bridgette: *Tears Up* I am sorry! I shouldn't of doubted you.... Brick: Oh really? Now you realise that? B: Guys! Now calm down! we are only here to help Bridgette so lets do that! Brick: *Sighs* Whatever Bridgette: (CONF: I am just so weak and hopeless...) Team DJ Beth: STUPID IDIOTS! I hate all of you DJ & Ella: *Are Making Out* Beth: (CONF: They have no chance) DJ: So lets do this! What should we do? Ella: I got it! Lets..... Lets,..... Ummmmm I think better with SOOOOONG! I cannot wait to help my friend winnnn! He deserves it! I connot believe! How far he has gone! He is going to win and that i promise! Beth: Ahw..... WAIT! No Ugh! Whatever... (CONF: *Sigh* The reason i have been mean all this time is because..... because..... *sigh* I want attention! Everyone hates me! So i thought if id di something new.. I would be more likeable...) Category:Blog posts